creepypastas_with_no_limitfandomcom-20200215-history
Five Nights at Freddy's
Five Nights at Freddy's By Deathly Clockwork (Founder of this Wikia Page) This story is Pure Fiction and nothing said in this story Ever happened Introduction Hello, My name is Mike Schmidt and one thing I need to tell you is never work as a Night Guard for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Here is a Documentation of my experience to show you why you shouldn't Interview for the Job My interview for the Job had Simple Stuff Have you had any experience, where did you get this experience? A: Yes, 3D Realms Security (I liked Video Games when I was young) Do you accept the Risk of Danger? A: Yes Why Did you decide Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria was the place for you? A: Because it was the Highest paying Job i've had in recent years Then I was told that I would be called Sunday if I had passed and on Sunday I was hired. And the Following 12 AM I started my First Shift 7 Night 1 - It Begins I Walked through the Front Door (They didn't have a Back Door, I check a Week ago before I left my interview to go home) and before I walked to my Office I stared at the Animatronics for a bit and it seemed as if they were staring back at me. It kinda Scared me but I shruged it off as I thought it was Just my Imagination and went to my Office, sat there for some time, the phone began to Ring. I left it to ring and a Message Came Through "Hello? I heard a New Security Guard Would be here by now so i'm here to say Hi, Now um... before I talk to you about why they need you first is a Complimentary Greeting from the Company, it's a Legal thing you know, *Clears his throat* Welcome to freddy Fazbear's Pizza, A Magical Place where grownups and Kids alike can have the time of there lives, if damage to person is notifed a Missing Persons report will be filed within ninty days after the Carpets have been replaced and walls have been painted blah blah blah" God how long could this guy go on, he takes forever. "So, your thinking why do they need me? well um... the animatronics do get a bit querky at Night but do I blame them? No! If I were to sing those stupids songs for 20 Years and I never got a bath i'd get it bit antsy to walk around too, now the only thing that is a Danger to you as a Securty Guard is... if they happen to see you, they won't see you as a Human Being, the'll most likely see you as a Metal Endoskeleton without it's costume on, Like Freddy and the gang, and since it's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza they'll... try to stuff you into a Freddy Fazbear Suit, now it might not be that back... if it didn't have Tons of Cross Beams, Wires and Animatronic Devices, now being stuffed into one of those things could result in a little... discomfort... and death" Okay a Little Discomfort and wait WHAT!?! "Now that Might sound bad I know but there's nothing to worry about, i'll talk to you on the flipside, check those cameras and remember to close the Doors when absolutely necessary, Gotta Conserve Power, Night" Oh god... What did I sign up for? It didn't matter, I had to survive this Night I fliped up the Camera, The Bunny was Gone, I was afraid and switched Camera's Quickly, The Bunny was No where to be found... I put down the Device and Powered the Door Lights... The Bunny was There and I shut my Door like no Tomorrow and Went back to the Cameras, The Duck was Gone but I heard sounds from the Kitchen, I went to Check the Camera there but... it was Blank, No Screen, Nothing but sound, Then I heard Metal Like Footsteps approach my Door, I powered the Light, The Duck was there and Shut the Door as fast as I closed the other one, I pulled down the Left door and Turned on the Light, The Bunny wasn't there anymore, I went back to check my Cameras and The Bunny was back on stage, the Duck was back in the Dinning Area, it was 5:59 so I could Understand why they were going back. It couldn't get any worse I thought to myself, but I was so very wrong Night 2 - IT'S ME!!! I Walk into the Front door and to my Office, I got a Call again and let it goto voice mail. The Message said "Hello? HELLO? If you there then congrats, i'm suprized you decided to stay Like I did. Well I Should tell you that the Curtain in Pirate Cove Opens up so Keep an Eye on it, My Tactic is to Only have the Camera on Pirate Cove and Check the Doors, for some reason when I look down at the Pad they Decide to Go into the office Rather than come at me Right away, Oh and Check the Cameras now! The Move around if your not looking" I Looked and Foxy as he was called was Gone "If Foxy is gone shut the Left door Now!" I looked down the hall and Foxy was coming to the Office at a super fast speed and I shut the door. He kept banning on it and the ran away. I opened the Door quickly to peak out and he Stopped dead in his tracks and Ran back, I backed in and closed it in a heartbeat. I Turned on the Right Light and Chica was there. Closed it, Checked the Left cam and Saw Foxy Walking Back to Pirate Cove. "Follow my Tactic and you'll be fine" This Night is Unfinished. Your welcome to make the story enjoyable and fix the "Wall of Words" Thanks ~Deathly Clockwork The End... for Now This Pasta is a Work in Progress Category:Cringe